What She Wishes: Loving Moments
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Second part in What She Wishes Series, new turns and plot twists...what does Rogue have in store for Remy? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**_I got ten reviews instead of emails. But they were all requesting a sequel. So, it'll do. Next time though I want emails! EMAILS! Anyhow on with the show! So this is the second part in the What She Wishes Series._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters! Sorry!_**

XXXXXXXXxxxxx

What She Wishes: Loving Moments

Part 1

Ah...New Orleans, the place of his birth and he never thought that they would honeymoon here. The moon was shinning brightly on his love...and he loved the way it brought out her skins true glow. True color. Ever time she looked at him he got weak and he wanted to keep kissing her, if that's all he could ever do he'd be happy with that. He loved her that much. Remy looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently and skimmed his fingers softly down her creamy skin. Soft as silk and he slowly smoothed his hand over her in a slow and easy fashion...watching her smile and her eyes open. Those emerald pools, how he loved them, how he loved to get lost in them. How he wanted to just drown in those eyes forever.

"Hey sug." She smiled sweetly...his breath hitched in his throat at the sound of her thick southern drawl. Oh...how he wanted her then...but he restrained himself.

" 'Ello amour..." Was all he could reply when her lips were softly on his and he was lost in her once more. "Don' tease Remy, cher."

"Ah'm not teasin'...Ah'm wantin'."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later it was morning...and she woke first to get a shower and head downstairs for some coffee. Not much longer and Remy woke next...he felt around the bed to find her gone. _Well den mon amour...is dis de way y' wanna play?_ He smirked to himself and went to find her, pulling on a pair of discarded boxers he went to find her.

"Well now cher...when'd y' get up?"

"A little while ago. Ah didn' wanna wake yah, yah looked s' cute." She giggled and walked over to him...giving him a peck on the cheek. "Get ready, I wanna go out."

"D'accord cher...breakfas'?"

"Mmm hmm. And maybe later...we'll go shopping and not the type of shopping you're thinking of, but shopping Ah know you're gonna like."

"Je suis desole, Remy don't t'ink he understands...what type o' shoppin' would we be doin'?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like Ah said, it's gonna be a surprise...you'll just have to wait and see sugah."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Well there you go...the sequel you requested...I'll add more later! Don't worry!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...D'accord?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2

Remy was sitting out on a bench in front of the Ladies dressing Room...now this was the shopping he loved. So far Rogue had come out in three bikinis, four beautiful and sheer night gowns, a couple pieces of Lingerie...that he'd picked out himself...and some fashionable skin-tight outfits...he was going mad...and he knew she knew he was. The very last outfit she had come out in was bright red, skin tight, leather...man was he in a daze..."Cherie...can we get dese outfit's t' go?"

"We've still got mo' fun on tha way sugah...yah sure yah wanna call it quits?" She smirked and kissed him playfully, pressing her body to his. "Ah still wanna have a little bit mo' fun." Her eyes twinkled as she twirled a lock of his auburn hair between her fingers.

"Y' keep dis up cher...Remy gonna have a heart attack." He gulped as her breath tickled his ear.

"Well...tha way yah look righ' now...Ah love thaht look sug." She grabbed his earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently. "Still wanna call it quits?"

"Non..." He moaned leaning back on the bench. "Especially if I get t' give mon wife a standing ovation." He winked at her.

She looked down and automatically knew. "Well...Ah'll be lookin' forward ta all o' it, Cajun."

He groaned as she ground against him. "De more y' do dat...de more I'll wanna find somewhere quiet."

"Well we can' have thaht now can we sugah?" She winked.

"Yo' evil cher...an' I t'ink y' be enjoyin' it t'." He smirked, winked, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jus' as long as Ah get ta give both o' yah a show."

"Remy gonna die happy..."

"Shh...none o' thaht..." She kissed him gently. "We still got one mo' store.."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

An hour later...with at least twenty purchases... Remy and Rogue made their way to the convertible top Chrystler...a beautiful gold car with a black top. Remy had it designed himself with the King and Queen of Hearts on the hood with their names on either side of the respective card. It was her wedding present. That night was "eventful".

"S' cher...wut y' plannin' on doin' wid all dat fun stuff?" He smirked playfully as they got into the car.

"Oh a little o' this an' a little o' thaht. But yah won' find out until t'night." She winked.

"Cher...y' gonna be de death o' dis Cajun..." She looked down and ran her fingers across him...he was still slightly aroused. "Y' ain' helpin' de situation eit'er...yo' jus makin' it worse."

That was the last thing said as Remy drove them back to their place. He had a surprise of his own in store for her when they entered the room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

**_ I apologize for my lateness...anyhow...please read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Part 3

They had just walked in the door and Rogue had tormented Remy all throughout their visit to the mall. He loved it when she played with him, but didn't like it when she got him overly hyped up and he couldn't do anything about it. So now was his chance.

"Y' ready chere?" Leaning down and kissing her neck lightly. "Remy's ready..." He pressed his arousal against her back. "Very ready."

She whimpered at his touch. "Sugah..." She drawled and pulled his head down to her collar bone. "Ah'm all yo's."

He smiled as he turned her to face him and started at the base of her neck and licked up towards her chin in one slow stroke. She gasped in pleasure and pulled his head back down as he licked, nipped, suckled, and caressed her throat leaving a few purple welts in the process. She finally made his lips meet hers and he drew her top lip in his mouth first and sucked it gently then he pulled her bottom lip in and repeated the process until both lips were swollen. She pulled the coat off his shoulders and slung it in the leather chair as he continued the sweet assault on her lips gasping and panting for breath.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and popped the buttons evenly, revealing his toned chest to her eager exploring hands. He then leaned her down onto the couch and hovered on top of her as he continued to kiss her rosy lips soon diving his tongue inside exploring her depths. He found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, parting their lips only a moment before crashing back down and continuing his deep search within her mouth. His tongue batted around with her own. Receiving a moan he smiled and found the clip and released her braw.

Rogue was in absolute euphoria. His mouth trailing down to her front, licking, and nibbling gently. She tangled her fingers in his hair and felt his stiffness against her. She ground against him softly, causing him to moan her name against her skin. Finally she brought him back up to her lips as she clasped his belt buckle in her shaking hands and urged it open. He was still working her lips when she reached inside and cupped him in her hand. He broke away and licked his lips impatiently and ground himself into her hand and she felt him get more aroused. So in return he decided to tease her.

Soon when neither of them could take it anymore, he leaned in and joined them swiftly and moved ever so slowly. She pulled him closer to her and he picked up his pace, whispering French in her ear, against her neck, against her lips. She whimpered as he got between them and teased her again...each time pumping deeply and drinking her slowly. She dug her nails into his back and he arched up and held his head back so she could view his profile...she leaned up, arching in the process and kissed his neck softly, slowly...taking her tongue across his Adam's apple.

Moments later two sheer cries could be heard in unison. He had exerted at least four more pumps after they both came when she clenched around him...soon he collapsed but she held him to her, she held him inside her...raking her fingers through his hair.

"Nice surprise sugah..." She said still panting. "But yah ruined mine in tha process."

"But it was wort' it non?" Remy replied muffled against the crook of her neck. "Y' make moi feel needed, desired cherie...dat's all Remy'll ever need from y'. Is jus' y' bein' who y' are." He raised up and looked into her dazzling green eyes. "Yo' de only one dat'll love dis t'eif de way he wanna be loved. Y' fo'gave him when no one else would. Fo' dat, I'm truly t'ankful."

"Ah'll bet..." She replied clenching around him.

"Marie, don' do dat..." He pumped once. "Y'll get somet'ing started dat'll be clearly mon territory chere." He winked at her.

"Bring it on Cajun." She clenched twice.

He moaned and cupped her thighs. "Y' askin' fo' it." He pumped twice.

"Then give it to me..." She stated and pulled his lips to hers.

"As y' wish." (1)

And that was all the invitation he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Sorry I didn't update sooner...so here's a good chapter for you...(Winks)_**

**_Anyhow _**

**_(1) Is from "The Princess Bride." Westly saying..."as you wish..."_**

**_So I'll try to update quicker next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: And welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy. I'd like to take this time to apologize to the female audience members, sadly the Ragin' Cajun is now wearing a shirt. (I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?)_**

**_To The Gulf Coast Our prayers, and donations are with you...God Bless_**

**_To New Orleans You are in our thoughts, and in our hearts...God Bless_**

**_To New York... It's 12:41 9/11/05 here on the east coast...on this day in 2001 the Twin Towers were hit by planes. A moment of silence shall be held for all of those who lost their lives...May you rest in peace...and may God Bless your families. God Bless_**

**_XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Note to Readers: Sorry, I know that this is not one of my quickly updated stories. It takes me a while to think about this one. All my other stories in progress also tend to drag me away from this one...so...I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience and I shall try to keep this one updated rather quickly. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc._**

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Part 4

Rogue sighed as she opened her eyes. It was a beautiful morning and for some reason she felt pleasantly warm. Then she remembered their 'activities' last night and grinned. Every single memory filled her senses and it felt really, really good. She stretched out along the silk sheets on the mattress. How they had managed to move from the couch to the bed, was still vivid in her mind. They had made love three times on the couch before he started again and she told him to the bedroom. He complied sweetly by lifting her up right after he had gotten started and he would take his time, finding a few places to stop along the way to gently pump a few times against a couple walls, and the door to their bedroom, until finally making it to the bed so he could finish. It was about three more times before they both fell asleep, completely spent.

Now she lies awake with his arms around her, not too tight, but just enough to tell her that he's there with her. She smiled and rubbed her fingers across his arm gently so it rests on top of them. She wants to get up and get a shower, but it's almost impossible with his possessive grip. It's like one of those claw thingy's on a car steering wheel. After a few moments she decided to just start working with his fingers and he then woke up.

"Wut y' t'ink y' doin', chere?" He asked huskily. "Remy's comfortable."

"Uh-huh." She replied. "Well, Ah wanna go take a shower, sugah."

"It be too early, cherie...stay wid Remy a while." He said with a yawn.

She sighed. "Remy, it's eleven o' clock and Ah wanna get up."

"But Roguey..." He pouted kissing her neck.

"No, but's...if ya be a good Cajun and let me up...you can join meh."

"Well..." He replied sitting up quickly. "Since y' put it dat way amour."

He got up, picked her up and raced to the bathroom already ready. When they entered he slammed the door shut, turned on the water and jumped inside, her still with him...hanging on for dear life. "Remy!"

"Wut?" He asked innocently as the spray hit his face...making his hair cling to his forehead.

She swatted him playfully and ground against him causing him to moan slightly.

"Oh..." He smirked and grinded right back. "How bad y' wan' Remy chere?"

She placed a finger on her chin, mocking deep thinking. "Ah dunno...if yah can wash meh real good...yah can have meh."

"Den it shall be done amour." He says seriously, thick with longing and desire. "But firs'."

He slowly pumped as he leaned her on the showers back wall. She groaned as he made contact. "Remy...oh..."

"Rogue...shh...mmmmm..." He grunted. "Dis feels s' good..."

"Then please be quiet an' don' stop..." She replied with a gasp and brought his lips to meet hers.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

About a half-hour later they were in the kitchen, clad in bathrobes and Remy was cooking away. "Wut y' wan' fo' breakfas' chere?"

"Cajun..." She replied.

"Y' had dat already." He replied with a wink. "Unless y' wan' t'irds o' fout's."

"Getcha mind outta tha gutter. Ah meant one o' yo' amulets."

"Sure, cherie..." He smirked and walked towards the fridge, taking out some eggs.

She picked up the paper and started to read. "Nothin' good in the news t'day sugah."

"Really, how's de stocks lookin'?" He asked cracking a few eggs.

She skimmed them over. "Nothin's changed."

"Strange." He sighed and started to whip the eggs with a wisk. "Wut y' wan' in yo' eggs?"

"Some ham and cheese if we've got it." She replied taking a sip of coffee. "What are we gonna do t'day Remy?"

"Dunno? Wut did y' have in min' cherie?" He asked.

"Well, I guess we could go out for a little walk. We've only got t'day an' t'morrow befo' we gotta get back ta tha mansion."

"Remy knows amour." He smiled and brought her eggs to her. "An' not'ings gonna change between us cherie...not'ing."

She kissed him. "How can yah be so sure?"

"Cause mon amour...we inseparable. We be married...we not gonna live separated..." He laughs a little to try and lighten the mood. "Plus, we have each ot'er cheire...fo' better o' for worse...all de way."

Rogue at some of her breakfast. "Yeah sugah...just tha way it shoul' beh."

Remy nodded tending to his own breakfast.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later they were walking down the streets and they had hit a few stores and she wanted to go to the mall to look around a little bit and maybe have a little bit of lunch.

Remy smiled at her bundled up next to him, in his coat with him. Her body was unbelievable warm against his and it was making him more aroused by the second. He thought he couldn't get any hotter when she pulled a lolly pop out of her pocket. His eyes got wide as she trailed her tongue across it's surface. _Roguey...y' don' know wut' y' be doin' t' moi righ' now._

It was only a little ways back to their apartment and it felt like hours to him...watching her, trying not to let his eyes roll back into his head. _Mon Dieu...Dieu...Dieu, Dieu, Dieu!_

As soon as they entered their room, his hips rocked forward against her back. "Dieu! Mon Coeur Remy can' take no mo'."

She turned around and gasped as he was stiff as a board. "Remy?"

He took the lolly pop away from her and licked her lips, tossing it aside. "Y' got no idea wut y' were doin' t' moi chere." He states between kisses.

"I jus' migh' sugah." She ran a hand over his groin, causing him to moan and grind into her palm.

" 's not nice t' tease moi cherie." He stated as she started pulling his belt apart and off very, very slow.

"Shh..." Rogue said as she started to run her fingers along his length. He moaned.

"Rogue..." He couldn't take it anymore as he pumped into her hand while getting her undressed. Now firmly on the couch he teased and caressed her before he decided to be within her.

"Remy..." Rogue moaned as he finally was pumping wildly. "Faster!" She Cried.

He grunted as he thrust faster and harder, the couch was squeaking. He reached between them and teased her again.

"Mon belle amour...mon belle cherie, amour." He cried.

"Rogue!" "Remy!"

He collapsed softly on top of her again and she ran her fingers through his hair. Panting she responded. "Sugah, we sure do know how ta make a good honeymoon don' we?"

Remy moaned as she clenched. "Dat we do..."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

**_Side note: To everyone waiting on updates to this story. I sincerely apologize that I don't update this one very quickly like all the others. I update as ideas hit me. So bare with me kind reviewers and readers._**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Part 5

Rogue awoke on the couch with Remy on top of her...she felt warm, secure, and she didn't want to move from that spot. Though, today was the day that they had to go back to the mansion before they started to worry. She stretched a little and sank back into the couch as he was still glued to her. Running her fingers through his soft auburn curls she kissed his forehead sweetly and nibbling at his ear...she felt him get aroused as his eyes shot open quickly.

"Mon amour, good mornin'." He smiled and raised up to meet her emerald gaze.

"We've gotta start packin' Remy." She stated trying to get up and out of his embrace. He was still with her from last night. "Please sugah...we can do this later."

"Cherie...a quick bout?" Remy pouted.

Rogue sighed, never able to resist that face. "Nothin' is every quick in thaht respect with yah LeBeau."

"Well, it be makin' love chere. Not'ing's 'sposed t' be quick 'bout dat." He ran his fingers down her pale cheek. "It's 'sposed t' be 'bout emotion, passion...love. De t'ings dat make us, keep us t'get'er."

"Well, if we get packed...ready and everythin'...we can when we get ta tha mansion."

"Y' promise?" He smiled sweetly, kissing her on the cheek...then the lips.

"Yes, Ah promise." She whispered on his lips as she sank into his kiss. He finally separated from her and walked towards the bedroom. Rogue quickly followed. They got dressed and packed their things.

"Dis was some honey moon cherie. Y' spoiled dis Cajun..." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, giving her a deep probing kiss. "Dis ain' gonna end t'ough when we get back home. No way!"

She laughed. "Ah'd sure hope not sugah. Yah'd disappoint meh."

"We can' have dat now can we? Non...can' ever have dat." He chuckled. "Ready chere?"

"Ready as Ah'll evah beh." She stated as they finally walked out towards their vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

It was a good drive from New Orleans to their first hotel and Remy got a whole bunch of ideas. Sure, these ideas floated in his head most of the time when he thought about Rogue. From her beauty, to the way she said his name. He was surprised that he hadn't come on the spot when she said it for the first time. He slowly shook her awake and she grumbled her protests.

"We be at de firs' hotel amour...time t' wake up." He stated in his husky drawl. "Please cherie."

"Fine..." She yawned. "We there already, sugah?"

"Oui, dat we be." He answered kissing her. "An' Remy can' wait until we get t' de mansion..."

"Remy LeBeau!" She stated in that thickening her accent.

"Oui?" He answered wiggling his eyebrows. "Wut?"

"Oh, never mind...take meh now!"

"Chere?" He started but then was cut off when her lips connected with his in a demanding kiss. "Amour..."

She climbed on top of him in the drivers seat and leaned it back so she could sit more comfortably. "Remy..."

He groaned as she ground against him. "Not enough...room here...back seat..."

"Hurry..." Rogue stated breathless, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Remy rounded her up in his arms and opened the door shoving the seats up he laid her down gently before joining her and nipping at her soft flesh. "Mon Dieu, Roguey...didn' t'ink dis woul' happen."

"Be quiet Cajun...and just make love ta meh."

"As y' wish, cherie. Je t'aime." He stated huskily with desire as he started to nibble at her ear.

"Ah love yah too."

He teased and caressed her in every way possible, while she did the same to him. It was like a song with a specific rhythm. They each knew what the other wanted and filled it. Soon, however, every song has to end...even if it's not wanted. Their cries were in unison. French combined with English.

"Chere, Y' t'ink we shoul' head inside now?" He smirked. "I t'ink we shoulda done dat in de firs' place."

She chuckled. "It's a little late fo' thaht now, isn't it?"

"Oui, but y' look even sexier dischevled amour. Migh' wanna do dis again, an' again, Mon Dieu!" He was cut off by her running her fingertips down his length...making him solid again.

"Then stop talkin' sugah...an' walk."

"I've created a monster."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Part 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Remy awoke feeling Rogue's warm body underneath him and he was still connected with her. He smiled his usual smile when he remembered why they were in this position. They made love several times throughout the night and he finally passed out from exhaustion. It was quite nice for her to have as much energy as he did when it came to that part. But that wasn't everything he loved about her. It was just her in general, the way she made him feel. Just her company made him feel wanted, cherished. No other woman did this to him, made him feel like she did.

Shifting his position slightly, he felt her legs tighten around his waste and then he looked down at her. Her emerald eyes had opened so he could see the deep pools of green filled with passion and desire. She pulled his face towards hers, connecting their lips and rotating her hips around him causing him to groan into her mouth as he once again became fully solid.

"Rogue...Chere." But he didn't have time to finish because she was already arching her hips against him.

"Less talkin' sugah, mo' lovin'." She smiled at him. "Consider this mah wake up call."

"Mon amour...it'd be an honor." He wiggled his eyebrows as he teased her, she moaned as his hands traveled over her chest and his lips soon replaced them. It made her feel lightheaded and fuzzy, so much in fact that she pulled him closer to her to feel his warmth.

"Remy..." She panted. "Don't...stop. Please."

His lips moved to her neck as he nipped and licked the soft pale flesh. Her hips bucked against his, causing him to tremble and settle lightly atop her as he arched his head back and let out a very loud moan. "Ohh! Mon Dieu." Remy looked into her eyes, the vibrant green and he moaned once more as he cradled her in his arms. "Mon belle amour." His voice husky with desire, whispering on her neck. She responded by nibbling at his ear lobe and wrapping her legs even tighter around his waste, causing him to lower further into her. "Marie!"

"Now Remy...don' make meh wait any longer!"

He swallowed hard as she moved her hips against his in a circular fashion. Finally he found enough strength to drive away some of the tremors that she was causing...it began slow, then got faster as she clung to him...He brushed the hair out of her eyes as he held her with one arm and teased her with the other. Finally they groaned in unison as he collapsed softly atop her.

"Rogue..." He panted. "Y' gonna be de deat' o' moi chere, but I'm gonna die a happy Cajun."

She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

About an hour or so later they were showered, dressed, and sitting on the couch eating breakfast.

"Well two more days on tha road an' then back ta tha mansion, sugah." She smiled at him. "Where's our next stop?"

"A little way's north. Hopefully we'll make it dere by nigh' fall."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The road was tricky, traffic seemed to increase from the time they left their hotel till now. They were only three hours away from their next stop at it was already seven in the evening. They had been on the road for about eight hours making only two stops for supplies and bathroom breaks. Remy switched lanes for the fourth time while looking down at the radio, turning up the volume slightly to hear what was playing. He then looked at Rogue. She was sleeping soundly just a few mere inches away from him in the passenger's seat.

Finally a couple hour's later they arrived at the second hotel and Remy gently placed her in bed and got in next to her. Peacefully he drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxx

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Hours had past on the road when the mansion finally came into view. It was a bright sunny day and the temperature was just right, gratefully on both ends, not too cold. She smiled and turned towards Remy nuzzling kisses into his neck as he was entering the codes into the keypad.

"So, what'dya wanna do firs'?" He asked her wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

She smacked him on the arm playfully. "Righ' now Ah wanna say Hi to everybody and talk, then yah can have yah min' in tha guttah all yah wan'."

"Righ', dat'll take all day Roguey, can' y' do dat t'morrow?"

"No. Yah can wait."

"I'll try mon amour." Was all he said as they entered the parking garage. Though she didn't even make it inside when he had her in the backseat once again.

"Why is it always thaht yah gotta have it yo' way?" She asked panting as he kissed her neck.

"T'ought y' liked it like dat chere..." He stated huskily. "Do y' wan' moi t' change?"

"Ohhhh...no!"

"Well den, let Remy finish, an he promises t' let y' see everyone...deal?"

"Okay, okay! Remy!"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Every one had a million and one questions for Rogue...she answered each of them one person at a time and when she finally made it back to their room she had seen that Remy had already unpacked everything for her and put it away...he even made the bed. She smiled and saw a note on the bed surounded by rose petals.

**"Chere,**

**Wolverine wanted to take moi out tonight and have a beer. I told him it was fine, so by the time you get this I'll be at the bar. I'll probably be back late tonight and I'd appreciate it if you'd wait up for me...I've got a surprise for you.**

**Je t'aime,  
Remy"**

_Ah think Ah know what yo' surprise is Remy LeBeau._ She smiled as she saw the black lingerie next to the rose petals. _An' Ah got a few tricks o' mah own fo' yah._

Rogue sat down on the bed and decided to wait for her Cajun...it was going to be a very fun time indeed...

**-END-**


End file.
